augabragð
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Collection of short prompts with canon pairings
1. HG - Caught in public

A/N: shorty prompt from tumblr!

* * *

"How is this better than getting caught in the waiting area?"

Harry shrugs. "You're here?"

"Nice try," Ginny says with a smirk, eyeing her reflection in the mirror.

It really was a possible error in judgment, nearly upending half the little store and crawling under the door like a peeping Tom. But when Rita Skeeter's goons just so happen to turn up in the…ladies _unmentionables_ shop when Harry and Ginny Potter are visiting. Well it's just not likely to be a coincidence.

So he figured hiding was the best bet for avoiding detection. Though his actual run was a bit of an attention grabber and now if they get caught it will look like -

"Why did I even need to be here?"

Ginny fingers the small bow nestled just at her sternum, drawing most of Harry's attention south of her face. "You're going to be looking at them more then I will - nice to know you like it ahead of time."

Harry blinks, then shakes his head. "I can safely guarantee I will like whatever you choose. It's the ah- gift more than the wrapping eh?"

"Cute," Ginny allows as she snaps the brassiere open and lets it slip from her shoulders, genuinely unaware of Harry's now nearly irresistible urges.

"Ginny."

She looks at him, wide eyed as she slips a sheer slip over her head that might as well not be _there _for all it covers. "Yes?"

God she's tempting. Maybe - "I- er. We- "

"Your co-president down south may think a quick tryst is advisable, but tomorrow Harry definitely doesn't want to explain to Molly Weasley why her daughter got caught by Rita Skeeter shagging in public."


	2. JL - Jealousy

A/N: hehe I have nothing to say

"I just don't understand why she'd say no to me and then go with _him_," James sighs, the same disappointed sentiment he's been uttering on repeat since that awful night at the Slug Club.

Nothing good comes of fraternizing with Slytherins.

Remus drops his forehead to the table and mutters into his lap. "James, we've been through this - he's older, a literal potions wizard, and he doesn't have a torrid history with her ex-best mate."

Sirius harrumphs, at what, James can't be sure, since Peter chose that moment to wander in with _his _date. Gertie Potts - a snotty Ravenclaw with definite ulterior motives in her sudden attraction to Peter Pettigrew.

But that's beside the point. They'd had their intervention, Peter has been giving the cold shoulder ever since, and now James is watching Lily on a bloody date with -

"So how does it feel to get the brush off for your _dad_?"

"Stuff it."

Whatever Sirius was about to say is luckily cut off by the arrival of said father and fellow student. James' jaw tightens. Guess who's _not _getting a World's Best Dad mug for his birthday? "'Lo Evans," his voice drops and his eyes narrow behind rain spattered glasses, "Dad."

Lily quirks her brow questioningly before disappearing toward the counter, presumably to buy her _beau _a drink. "What does Mum think of all this?"

Fleamont's eyes crinkle with laughter he fights back from his lips. "It was her idea."

"Gross."

Remus tosses a soggy chip at James' forehead with accuracy he avoided showing before Quidditch tryouts - traitor. "Clearly, your dad is wingmanning you. And it seems to be working since Lily is actually coming to sit with us."

Scowling, James turns to his dad. "Are you?"

"Notoriously reclusive old wizards don't hold 'win a day with me' contests for just anything," and just before Lily reaches the table, Fleamont mutters, "Your mum wants grandbabies."

As she sets down two butterbeers, Lily smirks, "Who got Potter to blush?"


	3. HG - Kiss cam

A/N: another prompt from tumblr! let me know if you've got one either in the comments here or on tumblr!

* * *

He probably shouldn't have gone at all. Officially he's not even confirmed alive, let alone in the country.

But he's here. Because despite popular belief that his most defining characteristics are things like "bravery" or "limpid green eyes" or according to Skeeter "an obnoxious fixation with spotlight stealing heroics", those who know Harry best associate him with an almost routine tendency to ignore orders.

But he gets results, so generally Robards keeps Harry's arse employed and gets revenge with last minute "urgent" paperwork on Friday nights.

And this week had certainly been one for the "Harry Gets Results" record books - the raid brought in enough dark wizards that the holding cells are practically bursting at the seams. They'd had to repurpose some offices - much to Percy Weasley's chagrin - just to hold them all.

So while Robards was busy prepping his statement about how the wizarding world was one step closer to lasting peace or what have you, Harry slipped out of the Ministry by way of the floo network and snuck his way into the stands at Holyhead.

It wasn't just any game he risked carpal tunnel for. Today was the Harpies' last game to qualify for the finals and it was on their home field and there wasn't too much Harry wouldn't have risked to get here in time to see it.

When Ginny sinks one final quaffle just as The Harpies seeker - Noble - catches the snitch he can't hold back the loud whoop that leaves his throat. In fact, he's so caught up that he even lets out the shrill whistle he'd perfected just so Ginny'd always know when he was in the crowd.

And it works too - she perks immediately and scans the crowd. Eventually she locates him amongst the masses and dives toward him, hair already released from her tight braids and billowing like a pennant.

Then, like a mimic of their first kiss that feels like eons ago rather than a few years, she leaps into his arms and sets his pulse thrumming with the press of her lips.

It's long and warm and a congratulations and a welcome home all in one.

Once she pulls away he finally takes in the stunned silence that surrounds them. Even the announcers seem to have lost their tongue. It's odd - they're not the most publicly affectionate couple but -

And then he catches their image on the magical alternative to a Jumbotron and drops his head to Ginny's shoulder.

"Guess this particular disguise is shot."

"It's a shame - I like the grey hair," Ginny laughs, kissing him again. "I do prefer green to blue eyes."

"I suppose I have to leave the comfort of your neck now," Harry murmurs.

"And maybe drop the transformation while we're still on so England doesn't think I'm a two timing hussy."


	4. JL - Brits on 4th of July

prompt from petals-to-fish on tumblr: I'm British and got invited to an American Fourth of July party...oh look another Brit is here too...let's make fun of Americans together

* * *

"I uh- that's quite a bit of artistry," Lily finally grinds out, biting back a laugh.

The kid - _Matt _maybe? - grins and lets his shirt drop back down to cover the tattoo. "Oh - sorry," he stumbles a little and grabs another Sam Adams from the cooler, "Does that bug you? Since you're - "

"I'm actually half Irish."

He blinks, brow furrowing like he's trying to remember whether the Emerald Isle was involved in the American Revolution. "So you don't mind?"

Lily rolls her eyes and he seems too occupied wondering whether he actually offended her to notice, this conversation really needs to end. "I don't take the Declaration of Independence personally."

"But it's got an _eagle _\- and the Bri- Bri- tsh flag is all," he trails off and uses his hands and increasingly scrunched facial expressions to mimic tattoo across his back - the Union Jack being torn in half between the talons of two eagles while the Declaration of Independence ripples in the background. It's quite an artistic feat, if she's being honest.

"Don't worry about it mate."

He laughs, "I love it when you guys say that - Jim - Jimmy - Jamie? He says it too."

A beautifully lilted voice sounds from behind her. "James, actually. Matt why don't you go find David, he's got some water."

Matt claps James on the (very broad and _muscular_) shoulder and wanders away, musing about whether he _wants _water. It's a conversation that Lily's glad to see the backside of. Though it will make a quality anecdote for her next FaceTime date with Marlene. If she can get a word in over Marlene's latest update on wooing Dorcas _aka _beautiful goddess in 3B.

She's called back to the present by James who seems to have asked her something given the expectant look on his face and growing grin. Lily shakes her head (maybe it's illegal to be that attractive in the U.S.). "Study abroad is odd."

Her new companion laughs, ruffling his curls, blinks at her from behind dark plastic glasses. "You can say that again."

"It's very - intense."

"I _literally_ almost got shot for saying I thought thin mints were a bit dry," James says as they pick their way across the parking lot. Some kind of group effort to create a bonfire is beginning on the beach. And isn't mixing too much mediocre beer with lighter fluid and what she's pretty sure are off market fireworks such an _American_ way to celebrate a holiday. It's so appropriate for their 'Independence Day' party that Lily almost doesn't get nervous that she's about to end up on the evening news.

Before she can make a beeline for the pending 10 o'clock update (because Americans even do _time _weird) James grasps her arm. "Wait - they've got a pre arranged party mum," he gestures with the neck of his beer, "David drew the short straw."

And right on schedule, a man with close cropped hair and an air of resignation heads over and reclaims the fire-creating implements and begins barking orders.

Lily relaxes and heads over to grab one of the water bottles James mentioned, brushing stray ice cubes back into the cooler. "Not a Girl Scout Cookie fan?"

"I just don't understand buying so-so biscuits for exorbitant prices," he says, nodding his thanks when she passes him a water.

"And the excessive number of boxes - do they _eat _them all? Is it some guilt complex? Or a weird thing with plaited pigtails? Have you noticed that?"

James nods and nudges his glasses back up, "_Yes_. The more complicated the braid, the less likely you are to escape without dropping at least $40 on stale Samoas."

"Americans do seem to enjoy making everything...large. You can bulk buy anything here," Lily laughs, "A damn _gallon _of milk?"

"Don't start me on the weird fixation with the Imperial System."

"It doesn't even make _sense_," Lily agrees. Some kind of impromptu sing along has started around the bonfire (which was somehow started _without _anyone ending up in the A&E) and Lily finds herself glad she stumbled on someone else who doesn't know these songs well enough to sing them sloppy drunk on the beach. They claim a couple of seats on the empty bed of a pick up, and Lily _is _buzzed enough to want to lie back and wax poetic about the stars slowly winking to life.

James follows her lead and props his head on his palm. He lets out a long sigh and Lily tilts her head toward him just enough to make eye contact. "Miss home?"

He grunts. "I made eye contact with a man while he was on the toilet."

Lily's laugh takes her by surprise. "What is with the gaps? I feel like I'll have more questions about Americans then answers by the time I go home."

"We should uh- compare notes," James says, eyes darting to her a bit nervously.

Lily snorts. "Smooth. How long have you been planning that one?"

"Completely off the cuff. I'm very genuine."

"Translation: procrastinator extraordinaire."

"Don't psychoanalyze me," James murmurs, "Unless it means you want to spend further time together to study me."

Lily throws her arms overhead messily, her crop top riding up so the band of her bikini peeks out from beneath the tie dyed shirt. "Another pick up - god I hate that it's working."

James twists and pushes up on his elbow, propping his head on his hand. "I don't."


	5. JL - work from home

A/N: short jily muggle modern!

* * *

Whoever said working from home would be easy did not have James Potter for a husband.

The worst of it is, he's trying so hard. You can't yell at someone for being "too adorable to focus" or probably the best and most involved dad in existence.

He's a damn retired pre-school teacher. Evie is three, Harry's in the first grade. James being good with children is not news.

And yet here Lily sits, staring at her giant "it will help me be productive" Mac screen, letting her projects sit like obnoxious little links in a chain while she replays a 53.7 second video she took.

She took it. While watching with her own two eyes. And somehow on the umpteenth view it has still not gotten old.

James' slippery socks, Harry's bed head, Baby Shark somehow turning into Baby Beluga and from there Barracuda - the latter complete with three part air guitar. It's 53.7 seconds of her entire world laughing and dancing and singing along completely out of tune like they haven't a care in the world.

The best of it is the last bit. James' feet finally slip one too many times and he ends up on his arse yes, but also with two armfuls of Potter children.

Evie manages to monkey crawl up his body and settle on his shoulders while Harry collapses into his lap with giggles.

And right when she thinks her heart might burst it does because James turns to the camera teary eyed and nudges the kids. "Blow mummy kisses," and they do with increasing drama and declarations of love so James continues his directorial debut, "That's it. Mummy loves a good hammy moment."


	6. HG - Luna Surprise Gift

A/N: very shorty! I posted on tumblr and wanted to share with you all too

Harry's just glad Luna's lack of judgement seemed to also apply to the amount of tissue paper she used. With the copious number of sheets still piled in Ginny's lap, the Witch and Wizard's New Edition of the Kama Sutra is fully hidden from the dozen pairs of eyes gathered around the Weasley's living room.

He hasn't seen Ginny blush this much since the butter dish incident, and she certainly hasn't fumbled anything in her hands like she is at the moment since - well ever. "What the fu- "

Her expletive laden inquiry is cut off by Harry's elbow connecting with her side. She might not see the increasingly curious glances around the room from her family and friends, but Harry certainly does. This needs to be put to rest quickly.

Luna is still oblivious, or at least thinks they are because she straightens a bit on the floor - halfway through a ribbon crown from discarded wrappings - and begins to explain what the book is. "I assumed you two would enjoy the athleticism! Plus since it's the magical edition you can incorporate - "

"Thank you Luna!" Harry nearly yelps as Ginny bundles the book away for later perusal, "We will really enjoy...couples yoga."


End file.
